


And the Unexpected

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, I want to add other character tags but I don't want to spoil it, So basically kind of OC but not?, They're such adorable nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve's had a busy day and all she wants to do is curl up next to Flynn but a couple of surprise visitors quickly change her plans, sending them both into a panic and giving them their scariest challenge yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see this play out for a long time and then I started writing so I thought I'd do my own take on it. I'm breaking it into chapters, a couple probably, just before I throw the rest of it out there and because it seems like a good place to stop. I've written most of the rest of it so hopefully I'll have it up some time during the week. I don't know why but it's always been a really important storyline for me, probably because I'm Evlynn trash but anyway I hope you like it :)

"Feeling better?" Flynn asked as Eve strolled back into the living room, he smiled seeing she was in one of his sweatshirts.

"Hmm. Much," she replied, laying down on the couch, resting her head on his lap. She and Cassandra had spent the day doing a lot of running from the bad guys at a biomedical centre for...something potentially dangerous, she was never quite sure when it came to the science and math stuff. She'd perked up a little once she returned home and found Flynn there doing his research, and felt even better once she'd showered and knew she could rest a little. She'd pulled on one of Flynn's oversized sweatshirts that just ran past her thighs, not bothering with a bra, and had decided to curl up next to him and do nothing for the rest of the evening. Flynn pulled a blanket out from behind the couch and laid it over her, slipping a hand under it to softly massage her thighs while she rested comfortably.

"I made you tea, it's on the table when you want it. Oh and I ordered pizza, it should be here soon."

Eve smiled and turned her head to look up at him. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you? 'Cause this is one of those times where I really really mean it."

"You've mentioned it a couple of times," he chuckled, "but I love hearing you say it." He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her lips curl into a smile as she returned it.

She stared at him giddily for a while before turning back on her side and shifting her head about on his legs. "You're comfy," she mumbled as she tried to drift off. She'd barely closed her eyes when the doorbell rang. Flynn moved her head gently and got up to answer the door, pulling his wallet from his back pocket as he walked over to it. "I'll get plates," she called after him, throwing the blanket off and making her way to the kitchen.

She heard multiple voices and what sounded like surprised confusion, then Flynn entered the kitchen looking nervous. "Uh, Eve," he began. She turned round to face him and was glad she wasn't holding the very fragile plates at that moment given the fact that her parents were standing behind Flynn, staring at her from the living room.

Eve's eyes widened as panic flooded her, and for a moment she just stood there gawping. "Mom, Dad," she muttered nervously before realising how she was dressed, "Could you uh- could you excuse us for a second?" She grabbed Flynn's arm and dragged him to their bedroom, closing the door, trying not to think about how rude her mother would tell her she was being.

* * *

The second she closed it she erupted. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What are they doing here?! Why are they here now? They're not supposed to be here until next weekend! I'm not nearly prepared for them, I haven't got the right food in, I haven't given myself a pep talk, I am not ready to face them yet! Oh god and I'm not wearing pants, my father saw me without my pants," she ranted, hiding her head in her hands. "This is already a disaster! You know what, she probably did this on purpose to throw me, she probably already knows everything somehow or at least thinks I'm hiding something and she came here early to find out what it is." She was pacing, in a way Flynn had never seen before giving him an idea as to just how panicked she was. When she came closer to him he reached out for her arm and pulled her close, cutting her rambling short with a kiss.

"It's alright," he whispered when they broke apart.

"No, no, you don't understand-."  He kissed her again, cupping her cheeks. "They're very conservative, they have expectations-." Another kiss.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmured, dotting little kisses over her face. She initially tried to continue to mumble through it but the feel of his lips against her skin was enough to calm her down and she eventually wrapped her arms around his neck, tip-toeing ever so slightly so she could comfortably rest her chin on his shoulder. In return he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her tight before bringing one hand up to rub her back and burrowed his head into her neck, giving her soft kisses every now and then. Her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes, letting his touch take over her senses.

"I can't believe they almost saw my underwear," she finally muttered a moment later. "Note to self: always wear pants."

Flynn pulled away slightly to face her. "Okay I know you're upset but let's not talk crazy," he insisted with genuine concern. He'd loved the day she'd decided she felt comfortable enough to walk around without pants, or even just in her underwear, it was nice to know they were at that stage...not to mention he thought it was sexy as hell. "There it is," he remarked when she laughed at his comment, and she only smiled more.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Face it, the way we always do. They can't be that scary,"

"Hmm, you don't know my parents," she said, leaning back slightly and tangling her hands at the back of his neck. "So, we do this like anything else? Librarian and Guardian."

"Flynn and Eve," he corrected her.

"Okay," she smiled back, nodding before letting out a sigh. "Uh few tips: don't call Dad anything but sir unless he tells you otherwise, don't look him in the eye for very long, if Mom says something possibly snarky that sounds nice because of her tone don't get happy because she probably _is_ being snarky, comment on her broach if she's wearing one, she loves the damn things..." Flynn stared at her, trying to take all the information in, "...oh and by the way they don't know about us," she added quickly before turning away.

He pulled her back almost immediately. "Woah, what do you mean they don't know about us? Eve, it's been almost two years, how could they not know about us?"

"Okay, so I'm a bad daughter, I don't call that much. In case you haven't noticed I have been helping save the world," she attempted to justify. Flynn raised his eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look. "Okay fine," she sighed. "I was going to...a few times but I just- I got scared. They've never liked any of my boyfriends and I- I didn't want you to be added to the list." She lowered her head, avoiding his gaze and picked at her nails. "I mean...it's you," she whispered.

Flynn's heart warmed and he smiled softly before cupping her cheek once more and lifting her head. "It'll be okay, I promise. I'll make sure they love me. Don't worry, okay?" She nodded and reached to hug him again. He held her close and pressed a kiss to her temple. "We'd better get back out there before they think anything unseemly is going on," he stated.

"Yeah. Let me just get my clothes. Oh, you remember how initially scared we were of the Western Dragon?" she added as she pulled on her clothes, deciding to stay safe in Flynn's sweater.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Mom's like _that_ scary but more." She patted his arm and pressed a quick to his cheek. "Good luck," she said casually before heading for the door as Flynn stared after her, neck beginning to overheat as he became flushed with panic.


	2. As Panic Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Eve nervously try to accommodate their guests as they're faced with an awkward questions, while Eve deals with a number of emotions as her past comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what I think about the characterisations and I'll be honest, there's a lot of my own opinions and experiences thrown in here so i'm sorry if you hate her mother but I felt like it could work for Eve. Anyway I hope you like it.

Eve stepped back into the living room trying to act normal, Flynn following her looking like a deer in headlights though he too was trying to look as calm as possible as he tried to ignore the flashing lights in his head that were informing him he was finally about to meet his girlfriend's parents. "Hi," she said, stepping forward and giving her mother an awkward hug and smiling at her father whose very upright and stoic demeanour made it hard to not panic.

"Nice of you to join us," her mother replied sharply, though a smile never left her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Eve tried to laugh, "We were just uh...so how come you're here? We weren't expecting you until next weekend."

"I know dear but we were at John and Judy Fisher's, you remember them?" Eve smiled and nodded. She didn't remember. "They have a son, about your age, he's a doctor now you know." It took everything in Eve not to roll her eyes. "Anyway, they invited us to stay with them for a couple of days in one of their new cabins and since it wasn't too far from you we thought we'd stop by a little early, now we finally have your address."

Eve smiled through gritted teeth. "Oh, well I'm sorry we- I wasn't more prepared. Uh sit down, sorry I should've- please sit down, did you want anything to drink? You know what, I'll just make tea." She spun around to the kitchen as her parents sat down, and crashed into Flynn who was hovering behind her. "Oh," she suddenly exclaimed, turning back round to face them, "This is Flynn by the way, hes- he's my...uh..."

"Colleague," Flynn finished, stepping forward and holding a hand to Eve's mother. She took it, barely, letting him shake her fingers as though he was a child with sticky hands. "Pleased to meet you," he smiled. He turned to her father who was in the next spot on the couch, "Flynn- Flynn Carsen, sir," he stuttered as a large pair of eyes stared him down, their gaze momentarily flickering between himself and Eve. "It- It's an honour to meet you." He held a hand out again but this time it wasn't received. He smiled awkwardly and took it back, "Yeah, uh, okay." He coughed and headed towards Eve who was in the kitchen, "I'm just going to see if Eve needs help."

 

They returned to the living room a few minutes later, Eve carrying a tray with tea and Flynn following behind with the cups. She wished that for once Jenkins could have been pottering around to make his perfect tea, her own she was sure her mother was about to pass comment on. Flynn helpfully and through stumbled words passed the drinks around, taking a moment to mentally note down how each of them took their tea, for future reference.

"So how have you both been?" Eve asked, breaking the awkward silence that had been lingering.

"Well," Mrs Baird sighed, "Your father's heart is a little iffy so we've had to frequent the hospital the last few weeks."

"What?" Eve exclaimed with concern.

"Don't scare the girl, Maggie, I'm fine," her father finally piped up.

"No, please do. Dad are you sick?"

"It's just a little high blood pressure, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"Although of course you'd know if you called more," Maggie retorted.

"Yeah well...I- I meant to-" Eve mumbled, guilt now weighing on her.

"Eve's been very busy at work," Flynn cut in, hoping to save her, "We've been very...busy."

"And what exactly do you do?" Maggie responded, asking the question both of them had been hoping to avoid, but knowing full well it would be one of the first topics to be raised.

"Uh well...I'm _a_  Librarian and I work at- well, I used to work at the Metropolitan Library in New York but recently we were uh...relocated."

"A library?" her father asked, looking pointedly at Eve who was nodding along like it all made perfect sense. "What do you do there Eve?"

"Uh, I'm...head of security, and also kind of a uh...a bodyguard of sorts, I take care of Flynn and the others. "

"And I take care of you, we take care of each other, kind of like a team," he added, grinning adorably at her.

Eve couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, a team."

"So there are others?" her mother asked, pulling both their gazes away from each other.

"Uh yeah, yeah," Eve replied, slightly flustered. "There's, well first of all there's Jenkins, he's-"

"A caretaker," Flynn aided her.

"Yeah, and he's been with the Library for...a long time. Then there's Jacob Stone, he's an art historian, we have Cassandra with math and science and then there's Ezekiel, he's...Australian," she frowned, unable to think of a way to describe his skills that wouldn't make her father disapprove.

"That's quite a mix you've got there," Maggie remarked.

"Yeah, yes. We're all a little different but it works," Flynn replied before looking back at Eve. "We like it," he smiled.

"So why exactly does a Librarian need a bodyguard," the older Colonel asked, still unable to understand his daughter's career move.

Flynn and Eve looked at one another then back at the couple sitting across from them. "It's a weird library," the said in unison.

"My job consists of a lot of artifact retrieval and archiving, protection and preservation of...rare artifacts. It can get a little dangerous," Flynn explained.

"Yes, uh and Flynn is the head Librarian. He actually has over twenty degrees," she added, hoping to earn him brownie points.

"Twenty two to be precise," he grinned, "and five-"

"Yeah, five PhD's. So he's in demand a lot and we have to travel to get said artifacts, which is another reason why I've not gotten around to calling."

"Oh so you've been away together?" Eve's mother asked, startling them both.

"Wh- uh...well, when work requires it," Eve mumbled as an awkward silence fell over the room once more.

 

The doorbell rang again and Flynn jumped up, eager to do something other than stare down at his shoes. Ah crap, Eve thought when she heard the delivery man, she'd completely forgotten about the pizzas, great, as if her mom wasn't already on her case. "Um we, we ordered pizza earlier when we didn't know you were coming over, I hope that's okay. We don't have to have it, I can get something else, it's just that-"

"Nope, no, pizza is fine," her father suddenly declared.

"But it's not good for you dear, your blood pressure-"

"Can stand a couple slices of pizza. Let's not put the kids out any more than we already have." Eve frowned at the speed with which her father seemed to take her side, but said nothing, instead helping Flynn lay everything out on the coffee table.

"Well...okay," he mother agreed reluctantly. "I guess I'll just go wash up for dinner. Where's your bathroom, dear?"

"Oh, it's the ensuite but there's another door just down the hall, second on the left," Eve pointed out. "I'll just go get plates," she informed her father before exiting sharply into the kitchen with Flynn, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

"Uh, Eve, quick question," Flynn began, coming up to her and placing both hands on her waist once she'd gotten the plates. "Your mother's not the type to rifle through drawers and cupboards is she?"

"She's exactly the type to rifle through drawers and cupboards, why?"

A hint of pink rose to Flynn's cheek as he began to panic once again. "Uh well, you know I was at the store yesterday..."

"Flynn, what's in the bathroom drawer?" Eve asked in alarm.

"Fifty pack of condoms," he winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fifty-? Oh my god, Flynn!" she cried, hiding her face in her hands. "Why? Why would you buy those?! It's not like we even use them that much!"

"I'm sorry! There was an offer...I even got a lollipop at the checkout," he added with a smile before seeing Eve's death glare and apologising sheepishly.

"Oh my god, this is how I'm going to die isn't it? This is actually it. My mom's going to find the condoms and then I'm going to die. This is like stepping into my worst teenage nightmare. Is there some kind of artifact or spell that could make this happen? Is that what this actually is because I feel like it could be?"

"Eve." Flynn stepped closer to her and held her waist, pulling her close. He rubbed a hand up and down her back and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Come on, it's not that bad. If she says anything we'll just tell them outright that we're a couple."

"I never really talked to them about my work here or leaving NATO, that was supposed to be what I was going to throw at them next weekend, one bombshell at a time. Now I'm supposed to just say 'oh by the way Flynn lives here and is also the guy doing me?!'"

"Well maybe not quite like that," he chuckled, "but we're all adults."

"I don't think I'm ever going to be adult enough to have that kind of conversation,” she murmured before sighing. “One of us should head back in there, if she's seen anything she'll tell him if we're not there."

 

Eve returned to the other room while Flynn potted about in the kitchen getting drinks for them all. "Sorry again Dad, it's not very fancy."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long it's been since I had pizza," her father replied, suddenly looking very pleased as he tucked into a large slice.

"What?" Eve asked, somewhat bemused.

"Your mother's got me eating all this health crap, I swear to god if I have to have quinoa one more time I really am going to have a heart attack."

"Dad that's not funny. She's only doing it because she loves you."

Flynn popped his head round the door frame at that moment, "Care for a beer, sir? Uh I mean not that I advocate it or uh...approve of intoxication or anything I just, I know Eve likes to have it with pizza."

"Beer would be good, thank you," he replied, finally acknowledging Flynn. Flynn returned with three beers and set them on the coffee table. The older colonel frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Light? What is this?"

"Oh uh, that would be down to your daughter, sir. She buys all the, the light, healthy stuff. I have a candy allowance," he blurted out, not realising how couple-y it made them sound.

Eve's father meanwhile was too busy looking at Eve, giving her a pointed look given her last statement. "Oh does she?" he asked as Eve buried herself against a sofa cushion, hiding behind Flynn and suddenly being very interested in an olive on her pizza. The moment was disturbed by Eve's mother who finally returned from her apparently exploratory mission in the bathroom and settled on the edge of the couch, peering disapprovingly at the boxes on the table.

"Mom I dished yours out already and your cutlery is by the plate."

"Cutlery?" Flynn mouthed, turning around to Eve. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in a 'don't ask' motion, so he didn't.

 

"Very interesting bathroom you have Eve," her mother said once they'd eaten and cleared away.

Eve took a deep breath wondering where this was going, hoping to God it wasn’t where she thought it might. "Is it? I didn't know they could be, Mother," she replied.

"A lot of moisturisers, probably just as well, you've never had great skin."

"What? She has flawless skin," Flynn suddenly burst out, earning a nudge from Eve. "Or...so I've been told," he quickly mumbled.

"Hmm, and how many toothbrushes do you actually need?" she asked, clearly trying to fish for information. "I thought one might be for cleaning but…then I thought not. 

Eve looked at Flynn, trying not to panic and ignoring the latter half of the comment. Dammit, she'd forgotten about toothbrushes. "Uh...well that's, that’s mine," Flynn suddenly admitted as Eve's eyes grew wide. "Sometimes we work late and uh...and Eve is kind enough to let me stay...on the couch."

"That's very nice of you, Eve dear. Do the others stay over?"

"Uh...sometimes," Eve murmured.

"Just not as often as Flynn here," she retorted as her husband looked on, his stern expression having returned to his face. "Well, it's getting late for me, I should go to sleep," she added, grabbing a bag from the side of the couch and acting as though she hadn't just thrown a metaphorical cannonball their way,.

"Here?" Eve asked, sounding more bewildered than she had meant to.

"Yes, dear. You did tell us to stay when you invited us didn't you? Or did I get that wrong? Oh I'm so sorry, you don't want us being a burden do you? You know Mary Tobias did the same thing, placed too much pressure on her daughter and now she never gets to see her grandchild, it's so sad."

"No, no, Mom it's fine. Of course you should stay here, I just um…you can stay in our- my room. We'll take the couch...es, one of them is a pull out anyway."

"Only if you're sure," she said, with hollow concern.

"I'm sure, Mother."

* * *

 

They all set about getting ready for bed, Eve's parents in her room, her on the pull out and Flynn on the couch adjacent. "What?" Eve asked when Flynn chuckled at her.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you wear so much to bed."

"Shut up, I'd rather not have a repeat of earlier, or would you prefer they see me in what I wear when I sleep with you?"

"Good point. Although technically they don't know we share a bed."

"Yeah but we're not exactly doing so well at keeping it a secret. It's like she's trying to catch us out, commenting on every little thing," she muttered, taking her frustration out on the pillows she was trying to settle against.

"I'm sorry this is so stressful for you," Flynn said softly.

Eve smiled at him across the room and shuffled over to one side of the bed. "Come here," she patted the space beside her.

"Uh what about?" he motioned to the bedroom door.

"They'll have been out for a while. Besides, you didn't really think I was going to leave you all alone for the night did you?" she smirked.

He grinned and shot across the room without further hesitation, getting under the covers and shuffling close to her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"I missed you," she confessed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"I know but I just missed...this."

"Oh well if we're defining it like that..." He tilted his head and kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her. "You're really worried about them finding out about us?"

"It's not that, I want to tell them, I intend to. I just- I know what they're gonna be like if they find out we live together. They're very conservative, Mom especially, that's why she keeps trying to get me to slip up. That added to the whole career move thing...they have so many expectations of me and on the one hand I don't want to abide by every rule they ever set, I’m not a kid anymore but I also don't want to let them down."

"I'm sure they don't think that. You could never let anyone down, you're incredible," he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"But I always felt like I did. That's half the reason I don't stay in touch. Dad's not so bad, he's a little scary and over protective but he was always fine with me being who I was. With Mom it was like...I wasn't the right daughter for her, like she'd had all these ideas about what I would be like and then when I actually came along I was just a huge disappointment. I don't want that to continue. But I also don't want to feel bad about my life. When I was growing up she'd always correct things that I did or make little comments like she does now, it was like nothing I did was ever right and I hated disappointing her but I also hated being made to feel like that. Then when I joined the military I was always the best, not to brag but I always performed well and I was praised for it so when I found that there was a world where I could be good at something, where I wasn't a disappointment...I didn't want to accept anything less. And every time I see them I just feel like I'm a kid again and getting everything wrong. Does this make sense or am I just a horrible daughter? I am aren't I?"

"No, no of course you're not, how can you say that? As far as I can tell you always tried to do your best, it's not like you went out of your way to make her feel like that. And you have every right to want to...not feel like crap. I felt the same way the whole time I was in education, which obviously was a long time and I'm not saying it's exactly the same but I was always the odd one out, the weirdo. Everyone tried to tell me what I should be doing and that I should try to fit in but that just wasn't me, and I felt bad about not meeting people's expectations and being my own person, but I shouldn't have. Neither should you, whether your parents are around or not because I think you're amazing and I love you."

Eve beamed at him before nestling into his embrace. "I love you too," she whispered. He held her tighter as his whole body warmed, before settling down to sleep. They lay tangled together until the early hours of the morning when Eve suddenly awoke and shooed Flynn back to his own couch as though they were teenagers afraid of being caught out. Neither was aware was that a couple of hours prior the petite figure that had woken up to get some water for herself had lingered and peered round the door frame of the living room and had seen them as they slept soundly in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


	3. All's well that ends well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast talk, Great Aunts and heart to hearts.

"Morning," Eve said a little too cheerfully as her parents entered the kitchen, trying to hide the flush in her face that had developed when Flynn had stood behind her five minutes before, kissing her neck. They both greeted her then hovered for a moment before Eve spoke again. "Uh so we were thinking that we'd go out for breakfast, there's a really nice little place just down the road...if you're okay with that."

"Of course," her father agreed all too quickly at the prospect of 'real' food, much to his wife's disapproval.

 

Within an hour they were all ready and seated at the little bistro Flynn and Eve regularly visited, awaiting their food and drinking the coffee that Eve knew she was going to need. "This is...quaint," Maggie remarked, taking a tissue from her bag and wiping the edges of her mug. Before long they were tucking into their food, Eve and Flynn splitting French toast and pancakes, while her father enjoyed bacon and eggs, the former of which he'd clearly been missing, as her mother edged around her plate of mini pastries. "I think I'll just go check in on your Great Aunt Greta, I told her I'd call," she said after a while, her plate barely touched, excusing herself from the table. 

Eve looked over at her father in bewilderment. "Great Aunt Greta is still alive?"

"I think she's gonna outlive us all, kid," he replied.

"Who's Great Aunt Greta?" Flynn asked curiously. 

"Mom's aunt who lives in Philly. She's like a hundred and has these weird activity nights with her friends. She smells like whiskey and budgies, she doesn't even have budgies," Eve explained. "She went through a phase of calling me Steve," she added soberly much to Flynn's amusement. "Shut up," she smacked his arm as he laughed. "It was army regulation and it was only the length it was when I first met you. She thought I was my own long lost brother. See, and you thought the Library was weird."

"How exactly is a library weird?" Eve's father asked, suddenly participating in the conversation.

"Uh, well..." she began.

"Oh well one time I was uh I was looking for a particular geology book to help identify an artifact I'd retrieved," he laughed before even getting to the punchline, "I spent so long trying to find it only for it to be under Greek architecture because the stone in question was used as a building material in that period. How weird is that? Or...not," he coughed, straightening his expression when Eve's father merely blinked at him, unamused. Eve on the other hand couldn't help but giggle and found it tremendously hard not to run a hand through his hair and kiss him. She knew he'd probably actually found it quite funny and thought it was adorable.

 

Eve's mother returned momentarily and the atmosphere became awkward once again. "How is she?" Jack asked his wife.

"Fine, it's her disco bingo night tonight so she's very excited and she'll have company. So, Eve?"

Eve looked across at her mother, wondering what was about to be thrown at her. "Hmm?"

"Breakfast this morning, takeout last night. You don't cook much?"

This time Flynn saved her before she had a chance to stutter a reply. "Oh she does, she's great, she does a lot of breakfast food in actual fact, not to mention she's always making sure everyone else is eating right."

"And Flynn cooks too, a lot. He's really great at it actually," Eve added.

"Well, my mom taught me," he explained as Eve discreetly hooked a finger with his under the table. "It was just the two of us really."

"We have Jacob too, he's a great cook. He's a country boy so he likes a lot of home food," Eve added in an attempt to try and get her parents’ approval of her new life. 

"Oh and Jenkins," Flynn reminded her. "Jenkins is incredible, in the kitchen a lot...although, most of that time is spent making tea..."

"Yeah, oh that reminds me," Eve said turning to Flynn. "I want to pick him up some of those peach macaroons he likes before we leave here, he cooked for me the other night when you were gone, wouldn't let me leave until I'd eaten something 'not commercially produced,'" she explained, forgetting momentarily about the couple sitting opposite.  

Flynn smiled at the caretaker's kindness as he rose from his seat. "I'll go get them now while I get the bill."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," she smiled up at him as her parents began to protest.

"No, honestly it's fine. You're our guests, I mean, you're Eve's guests, but you- you're visiting for the first time an- and I'm here," he mumbled before trailing off and heading to the counter with a nod. 

"That's very decent of him," Eve's father suddenly piped up to which she responded with a heartfelt smile. 

* * *

"You really need to do something about the front of this place Eve, what will the neighbours think with your flower boxes looking like that?" Maggie commented, pointing outside to the window as they all returned to the apartment after breakfast.

"That I have a life?" Eve muttered under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that dear?"

"I said I'll get right on it, Mother," she lied.

"I've been telling her that for a while," Flynn suddenly declared, rather unhelpfully. "But she just ends up killing any flowers she has anyway. You know, I did actually buy some seeds that will look really nice with what's out there when they bloom, if we tidy it up that is," he muttered before running to the kitchen and returning with a small and a packet of flower seeds. "Would you like to assist?" he asked Maggie.

"Oh, well I'm not properly dressed but if it's going to sort out that mess, I'd love to," she replied as Eve rolled her eyes.

"I love that broach you're wearing by the way, Mrs Baird," Flynn remarked as they walked back out of the apartment, remembering Eve's tip from the day before.

"Oh thank you, dear," she said, smiling honestly for the first time. "And you can call me Maggie, everybody does," she informed him as Eve looked on with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"You know, my mother was called Margaret," he told her as they stepped outside. "Everyone called her Margie."

"Oh really? What a coincidence. You uh, you said was?" she inquired.

"Yeah, uh...she um...I lost her a few years back," he replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry...and your father?"

"Uh...he died when I was very young," Flynn answered, not wanting to reveal too many details.

"Oh Flynn, dear I'm so sorry to hear that," she said, warming to him despite her initial feelings. "No siblings?" He shook his head. "So...you're alone?"

"I _was..._ for a long time, but now I have Eve," he smiled softly, looking through the window at the blonde who seemed to be having an awkward conversation with her father. "Uh and the, the others," he added quickly, "...at work."

"You can stop pretending. I know you're a couple."

Flynn's eyes widened in panic and he stared at her, not knowing how to react. "Wh- what?" He began to panic even more thinking she'd seen the condoms after all. He rubbed the back of his neck as heat rose to it then flooded the rest of his body.

"The picture of the two of you beside the bed gave it away, though it was obvious the moment we got here."

Oh, the picture. Relief washed over him and he smiled as he thought of the photo in question. It was of him with his arm wrapped around Eve, pressing a kiss to her cheek animatedly, the snow falling around them as they stood at the top of the Empire State Building, fairy lights twinkling in the background. He'd taken her back to New York on a date just as she'd wanted and had spent the day being snap happy, using the selfie stick Jones had gotten him for Christmas and claiming they didn't have enough pictures together. She'd rolled her eyes the whole time but couldn't hide her laughter and her smile in that photo told him all he needed to know about how they both felt about each other. She'd framed that particular photo less than a week later and placed it by her bed, telling him she'd be able to wake up to him even when he wasn't there and he knew then that he'd finally found home. "Oh," he said, this time out loud.

"Yes. Even if I hadn't seen it I'd have known, it's obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes."

"She- she was going to tell you."

"No she wasn't. Eve never tells me anything, never has. She's always been her father's daughter, right from being little. Then she started growing up, took her own path and we became more distanced."

"Well- I mean I don't pretend to know anything about you as a family but...I do know she cares about you both, even if she doesn't say it. She's just very independent."

"Hmm and stubborn. That's the Baird blood in her, her father's just the same." Flynn laughed, he knew first-hand how stubborn Eve could be, though he couldn't claim to be any better.

"I think that's about right," he suddenly stated, bringing the conversation back to the flowers.

"Much better," Maggie agreed.

He took the remains of the previous plants and put them in the trash can nearby, letting the older lady head towards the front door before stopping and grabbing her attention again. "Maggie," he uttered, and she turned around. "I- I love Eve very much...I hope you know that."

"I'll believe you when I have grandchildren," she simply replied before entering the apartment again, leaving a very flustered Flynn hovering by the door.

* * *

 "So, a library?" Jack Baird commented when he and his daughter were left alone.

"Yeah," Eve replied nervously, placing her mug on the table and bringing her legs up on the couch where she was sat beside him.

"It's different."

"Well...I'm different...I think."

"You weren't happy with NATO?"

"It's not that, I loved my job-"

"Then what was the problem? I don't understand, Eve. All those years, all you ever wanted to do was be in the military. What happened?"

"Nothing! There was no problem, I just...I met Flynn," Eve mumbled, picking at her nails.

Her father nodded thoughtfully, "So it's his fault?"

"No Daddy it's no one's fault, least of all Flynn's." She sighed and raised her head, though didn't look his way. "I just met him, saw what his work was about and I liked it. I'm still doing similar things to what I did before, I'm still using the same skills and protecting people, that part of my job hasn't gone away. It's great, I love it...it makes me happy."

"And uh," he coughed, "and Flynn?"

"What about him?"

"Does he make you happy?

Eve froze then slowly swivelled her head to look at him. "What?" she asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

He smiled at her kindly, for the first time in a long time, she recalled. "Eve, part of our job involves reading people and as much as you'd like to think you can, even you can't hide things from me, sweet pea."

Her expression softened at hearing the endearing term. "You haven't called me that in a long time," she whispered.

"I haven't been able to for a long time," he stated honestly. She raised her eyebrows in agreement and looked away from him. "So? You didn't answer my question."

She raised her head once again and looked him in the eye, unable to stop the soft smile that was beginning to adorn her face and feeling less embarrassed than she thought she'd be. "He makes me really happy," she confessed, "More than I knew I could be. He's crazy and drives me up the wall and we spend half our time arguing...but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well as long as you're happy, that's all I want, you know that right? I know I don't always show it and I'm not-"

He was cut off as Eve suddenly flung her arms around him and hugged him, breathing in his scent just as she had when she was a little girl and had to say goodbye before he left on another tour. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too sweet pea," he smiled, kissing the top of her head, happy to have his little girl back, if only for a moment.

 

The tender moment was interrupted by the return of Flynn and Maggie and both father and daughter straightened up, both clearing their soft expressions. "Everything okay?" Flynn asked, immediately noticing the teardrops lining Eve's eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled, sniffling and shuffling back to her spot on the couch.

"Jack we'd better get going," Maggie spoke, "we don't want to get caught in traffic and I'm sure Eve has a lot of cleaning to do."

She walked to the bedroom to get her bag and her husband followed while Eve looked at Flynn knowingly, gritting her teeth. "See?! Did you see that?! This place is perfectly clean and tidy!"

"You do love to clean," he agreed. He perched himself on the arm of the couch and rubbed her arm as she dropped her forehead to his lap with a sigh. 

"Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't, she's just...a little much."

"You can say that again," Eve scoffed. "He knows, you know."

"So does she. She likes me though," Flynn grinned boastfully while Eve glared up at him. "What? All moms do."

"Uh huh and how many of your girlfriend's mothers have you actually met?"

"That's beside the point," he insisted as Eve smiled victoriously. He suddenly jerked his leg, batting her away from him and Eve was ready to protest at his actions when she heard her father's voice as he entered the room. 

"We've only been travelling a few days, I don't why she has so much stuff," he grumbled. The woman in question walked in a moment later carrying a couple of her own bags. 

"Here, let me." Flynn rushed to her side and took the bags from her, following Eve's father outside, preparing nervously to spend a few minutes alone with the frightening man. 

* * *

"Colonel Baird uh sir," Flynn called after the burly man. "I have a couple more bags for you."

"Thank you," he huffed, taking the bags and holding them more easily than Flynn had.

"So...this is um, this is nice weather we're having."

The Colonel looked up at the average blue sky. "It's pleasant enough."

"Yeah," Flynn smiled awkwardly, desperately trying to think of a way to make conversation. "For this time of year especially, I mean this time las-"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" he cut in, finally asking the question Flynn had been expecting since they'd met. 

"Wh- uh, um," Flynn muttered, fully aware that it was not the best way to respond. 

"You know, my job isn't necessarily about being destructive or violent but if my colleagues and I deem it appropriate to use such measures we will do so, with full force, especially if another one of us was ever hurt...say by a librarian." 

Flynn gulped and tried to find his voice, clearing his throat when his voice became high pitched in his first attempt to reply. "Well uh, yeah, yeah I would expect that, uh not that you have anything to worry about...especially not from this librarian." He attempted a laugh but quickly mirrored the Colonel's serious expression. They stood in silence for a moment, Flynn diverting his gaze from the older man currently staring him down before sighing and mustering up his courage. "I would never hurt her," he said simply. "Not intentionally, a- and I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave her. I mean, I'm not going to pretend that it's been smooth sailing for us, we've had our ups and downs but we've worked through them and it's made us a lot stronger. _I'm_ a better person because of her. She's saved me in so many ways and she's given me a family." Jack Baird's eyes widened in horror at the insinuation. "No, no!" Flynn exclaimed, wafting his arms about. "That's not- not like that. I mean, uh, with the others, at the Library, we're all a family and a lot of that is down to Eve." He sighed again as the red slowly began to drain from Jack's face, "Look, sir, I think your daughter is absolutely incredible and I intend to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

"Good," Eve's father replied after a moment. "I won't say some of that doesn't concern me but at least you're honest. We seem to be on the same page. Besides, even if I didn't approve she wouldn't listen. Raised her to be strong willed and independent and she certainly is. "

Flynn gave a small smile and took a deep breath of relief. "Oh she definitely is...wouldn't change her though. Sir, I know we've only just met a- and I don't mean this for right away but...I'm really glad we have met because I wanted to ask you something."

* * *

"So I suppose this is it for a while," Maggie began, looking over at Eve.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over Mom," Eve said, rising from the couch. She stepped forward and they shared an awkward hug. "Feel free to stop by any time," she added, hoping the woman wouldn't actually take up her offer. 

"Maybe we will, if you don't leave it so long to call." She raised a hand to Eve's hair falling past her shoulders, "It's so nice to see you with your hair so long. Although don't feel like you can't use a little more powder, just to complement the look." 

Eve gave a false smile, thinking she should've known the pleasantry wasn't going to last that long. "Yes, Mom," she answered, holding back her true feelings. "Mom...I was going to tell you, about Flynn...and me."

"Well we would've liked to know, yes, especially since it appears to be serious and I can't pretend I approve of your living situation which I'm very well aware of...but Flynn seems like a nice man-"

"He is," Eve implored. 

"-and you seem happy."

"I am."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." She took Eve's hand and patted it, and the two exchanged genuine smiles. "Well I expect your father is ready to leave now." She headed to the door followed by an anxious Eve who was suddenly aware she'd left her father and Flynn alone for far too long. 

* * *

"Well Flynn, it's nice to have met you...finally."

"You too Maggie," Flynn replied, taking her hand and doing a sort of bow while Eve looked on in amusement. 

"Young man," Jack gripping Flynn's hand and shaking it before giving him a little nod as though they were having a silent conversation. 

Flynn smiled, still with a hint of nervousness. "Thank you...again," he muttered, and this time Eve stared questioningly at them while her father merely nodded again. 

"Sweet pea," Jack moved towards his daughter who hugged him once again. 

"Bye Daddy."

"You're welcome back anytime," Flynn called out as they headed for the car.

"Maybe the next time we see you you'll have your own house," Eve's mother replied, apparently throwing one last comment out there. "It'd be so much more convenient for parking."

Eve rolled her eyes and gave a tight lipped smile as they waved them off before turning and resting her head on Flynn's shoulder.

* * *

"Oh god. That was the longest 24 hours of my life...and I've experienced a time loop." 

Flynn chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed back inside, "Could've gone worse."

"You just met my parents for the first time, how are you this calm?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I know that whatever happens, whatever anybody thinks, we'll be okay. We always are," he shrugged. She smiled and entwined their fingers, shuffling over to him as they sat down on the couch. "So your dad calls you sweet pea?" Flynn asked after a moment. "I thought he was just being affectionate when I heard him say it earlier but just now he said it again and it was like it was your name."

"Yeah, it's what he used to call me when I little. Our school did a production of The Princess and the Pea and I didn't get the part of the princess so I was really upset-"

" _You_  were upset about not being a princess? Huh. Turns out I don't know you as well as I thought," he mocked. 

"Shut up, I was seven." 

"Go on," he chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Anyway so my dad picked me up from school that day, which was rare in itself, and took me to this little dessert parlour where he let me have an ice cream sandwich, which I swear was bigger than my head. He was trying to make me feel better and he told me I shouldn't be sad about not being the princess and that if anything I was suited more for the part of the pea because I was strong and capable and didn't need to justify myself to anyone."

"Well he got that right, and you have a penchant for showing people who they really are and what they're capable of, I mean look at all the others. None of us would be half as capable of doing what we do if you weren't around. "

She craned upwards and gave him a soft kiss, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Hey, speaking of my dad, what was that little look you and he exchanged?"

"Hmm? What look?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't pretend, I saw it. What are you best friends all of a sudden?"

"No, he just...thinks I'm honest and respectful."

"He said that?"

"Well not in so many words but yeah. I told you I'd win them over, I _am_  dashing. And never you mind what that look was," he replied, pulling her against him and kissing her tenderly before she pulled away. 

"Don't think you can just distract me with kisses Flynn Carse-" she tried to murmur before he crashed his lips onto hers again, doing exactly that. "I _will_  find out wh-" She gave up after that and just sunk into him, letting him lay her down on the couch, making her feel more loved than she ever had, every kiss, every sensation, every heartbeat confirming for them both that they were each other's future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taadah! Or not if you hated it. Thanks for reading either way and as per anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
